the Substitute Math Teacher: the Doctor
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: what happens when your math teacher gets a substitute that is 910 years older and can pilot a TARDIS?


Chapter 1: Escaped Doctor and Jelly Babies

(No one's POV, out in Space in the year 9,056 AD)

a ship, bigger than a regular Dalek UFO, starts to slower inch its way closer and closer to the Earth. a look inside of the Ship, the walls are decked with a Circular designs. almost Gallifreyan. acually it was a Gallifreyan Ship. not a Tardis. it is a Space Travel machine. the Pilot and the Crew's population equal to One.

the pilot looks about the controls. it is a man who looks older than he should. more like he is 4,324 years old. no Regernation. his clothes are futuristic Gallifreyan robes that are torn and bunrt. most of his hands are covered in Black Soot. he remembers everything because of the people's memories that he took. he looks the giant computer screen which is cracked. he turns some controls as he sees Gallifreyan writing glow in the screen.

"so close, an entire planet, Rich with Human Souls! i will have to take my time when i reach this magnificant farm." he says. out of the corner of his eye, he sees a Blue box Materialize onto his ship. a loud loise introduces the blue Box as the Last Type 40 in the universe. the TARDIS. he thought it was impossible how a TARDIS could land here. he continues to look at the screen.

the door then opens and a man with a bow tie and a tweed jacket steps out. "ah well not really the Beaches of Magislasher. " he says. "well this is still good. Amy, Rory, meet the last Gallifreyan Hybrid experiment." he says as a ginger woman and a man who has the fashion style of Marty McFly from Back To The Future. "uh Doctor he looks like a normal person." Rory says.

"yes but looks can be deceiving." the Doctor says after clapping his hands. "so big fella what are doing so close to Earth?" the Doctor asks. "you should know that Time Lord" says the man at the front. "whats you name?" asks the Doctor. "my name is Reapression" he says. "Respression eh? interesting and you are piloting a Gallifreyan War Ship to a defenseless planet for what purpose?" he asks.

"well, you could say that i'm getting hungry. and if i can't have a planet full of human's then a ripe Time Lord would keep me sustained for years." he says. then his hands turn into Claws and walks forward to the Doctor. Rory then walks infront of Amy who is behind the Doctor.

"ok big fella, you should really be careful about where you step." the Doctor says. he then pulls out a bronze and silver tube with 4 claws extended and a glowing green tip. he uses his Screwdriver against the floor where Reapression was standing. he stops Sonicing looks at the it and places it back in his coat.

"so, you must know me, ill give you an option, Stop what your doing or i will." the Doctor says as he signals Rory and Amy to get into the TARDIS with a flick of his wrist. "how about you leave or ill kill you myself." Reapression says now staring the Doctor in the eyes. "ok so Second option. why do people never just stop? ill tell you why because they didn't expect this." the Doctor then Snaps his fingers and 2 things happen.

the Tardis doors slam open, and the ship's hull starts to disintegrate. "good bye big fella." the Doctor says. "i'll get you Doctor!" shouts Reapression. he then, just before he falls into the blackness of space, shouts an energy pulse into the Doctor's back.

the Doctor then falls into the Tardis doors. Rory runs and shuts the door. Amy gets to the floor to help the Doctor. "Doctor, whats wrong?" Amy asks. "ah, ow well im being eaten alive. my Past Regenerations are slipping away!" he says as he starts to grabb his chest.

he grabs Rory's hand and Amy's he gets up, and then stumbles up the stairs, and presses a few controls. there is a BONG sound from the TARDIS console. "Doctor what can we do?" asked Amy who is holding onto his left arm. he then starts to jerk his body around in an awkward way. he finally sits down in the chair next to the stairs. "go into the wardrobe, there is a velvet coat next to a long scarf. get into the Pocket- AH! OW OW!- and get the white bag in there! go GO! GO PONDS!" shouts the Doctor.

Rory immediately runs to up the stairs. Amy kneels by his side. as Rory leaves the Doctor starts to inhale exhale and then an Orange energy which sounds like it says "allonz-y" very quietly. "oh no! not you!" the Doctor shouts. the energy gets into the console. then all hell breaks loose and Sparks start to shoot out of the console. the time rotor starts to move up and down very quickly.

Rory returns with a small white bag in hand. he hands it to the Doctor who is trying to cope with the pain, and deal with the Tardis. "oh Brilliant!" shouts the Doctor. he opens the small bag and pulls out a yellow Jelly Baby. he eats it and starts to feel relief. the Tardis stops at the same point in space but in a different year.

the orange energy escapes out of the console and darts out of the Tardis doors. the Doctor looks at the Doors. "NO!" he shouts. he works the controls. this makes the TARDIS track the energy and follow it. the Doctor snaps his fingers and the doors close. he grabs the master switch and pulls it but nothing happens. "NO! NO NO NO! HE DIDN'T!" shouts the Doctor.

"what what? what was that?" Rory asks. "that was my last Regeneration. my life before this one!" the doctor points to his bow tie. "my 10th regenration." he says quietly. "and he has ruined the Tardis! its going to take me a week to fix her!" he shouts. "yeah but shouldnt we get him back?" amy asks. "yes we should." shouts the doctor. "i can fly the TARDIS 5 yards to the earth from this point."

he works the controls. "great 5 yards." Rory states. "yes 5 yards so the Tardis can land on the planet near where "HE" is going" the Doctor says. he works the controls and the TARDIS suddenly starts to move, but starts off at a slow speed then moves and spins faster and faster. "ok! Brace for Impact!" shouts the Doctor. Amy and Rory duck to the floor holding hands and screaming. "GERONIMO!" shouts the Doctor as the TARDIS hurtles to Earth.


End file.
